


The Mythic Exodus: A Historical Account

by HypnoticNurse



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tangled (2010) Fusion, Cassunzel Diadem AU, Gen, Inspired by Tangled (2010), The Author is Amazing and Let Me Write Something in Their AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HypnoticNurse/pseuds/HypnoticNurse
Summary: A great many things happened during the exile of all Mythics from the Kingdom of Corona, and today we shall look at the effects on the many Mythic families caught up in this historical moment. To start our journey in we look at the personal journal of Evar the Chronicler and his encounter with a band of refugee children.You! Pen...Park... Percival! Come up and read this selection for your classmates.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	The Mythic Exodus: A Historical Account

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solisaureus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solisaureus/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Swear Not By The Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625079) by [solisaureus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solisaureus/pseuds/solisaureus). 



> First and foremost, this entry into Swear Not By The Moon was approved by the extremely talented Solisaureus. I asked before writing and got their blessing to post this small one-shot.
> 
> If you haven't, for some reason, read the original work then please treat yourself to something wonderful and go check it out!
> 
> As always, thank you for taking the time to read.

Collected Accounts of the Mythic Exodus by Historian Evar

Year One of the Coronan banishment of Mythics within the kingdom’s borders. This is the fourteenth night of collecting the accounts of the Mythic refugees. They are a tired and travel-worn lot finding respite on the border of Antipe before continuing on their long trek to Diadem.

The camp I will be taking accounts of tonight differs greatly from the other groups as this one is made up of mostly orphans. No obvious pattern is discernible as to why there are so many children. My hope is to ascertain the whereabouts or the fate of their parents.

My attempts to speak with the children were frustrating and fruitless my first night as most of them ran away from me or simply refused to speak with me, hiding in the arms of a sibling. Fear and distrust were painted in their eyes as they watched me walk from group to group. I returned footsore and no closer to an answer for my questions. I shall ponder on this ill-fortuned trip and try once more on the morrow.

Year One: Fifteenth Night

May it always be remembered that when facing an insurmountable dilemma, that asking for help may reveal a path never before seen. Such is my luck in gaining the trust of the orphans still sitting outside in their camps. I let loose my shortcomings to a late working barmaid and she suggested I bring the children food and toys. With a heavy rucksack and much lighter coin-purse, I set out to the orphans camp.

Success was mine through small gifts of fresh bread, fruit preserve, and an assortment of toys. The youngest children were the first to take up my offerings and the older ones followed suit. I broached the topic of why so many of them traveled without parents or adult family members, and many gave the same answer. 

The day before King Frederick issued the decree of outlawing Mythics inside Coronan borders, these children were sent out to the edges of the kingdom. Once there a guide met with them and started on their journey to Diadem. None know what happened to their parents.

I was gifted with a performance of the orphans' unique magical abilities and it lifted my heart to see and hear the children laughing, if for a short moment. 

Resigned to the end of my leads, I made sure my bag of treats was evenly distributed before making my way back to the fortress. Looking over the campsite, I found one oddity amongst the tents and refugees. A boy hunched over a pile of dirt that I did not recognize coming up at any point in the evening. 

I approached and found the small boy moving the dirt pile back and forth without touching it. Sweat lines ran down his temple, leaving little trails of mud as markers. Forward and backward the dirt moved, slowly making a hole in the ground.

The boy stopped and fell back on his rear-end, his breath labored. I complimented the young man on his magical skill and asked why he didn’t come to get a toy or snack earlier into the evening when I had plenty to spare. 

He didn’t respond. I asked again and still, he did not speak. 

He rose up to his feet, a bit unsteady, and started pushing and pulling the dirt. Digging a deeper hole.

I stayed for a brief time longer and decided to call this night to a close. As I stood and turned to leave, a hoarse whisper held me still.

“I’m coming momma and da. I’ll make a hole so deep that he won’t be able to hide you. I’ll save you.”

Every so often the lad repeated his mantra and worked his hole deeper and deeper.

He was gone in the morning with the rest of the refugees.

Annotation:

It would take nearly a year before I was able to answer my question as to why there were so many orphans. 

The following Spring we had a contingency of Coronan soldiers running exercises on the Antipe border. During one evening in the tavern, one man, after many drinks, began retelling the exile of Mythics and the punishment of those that resisted.

Imprisonment in the deepest cells below the kingdom. 

So deep no one would ever find them.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? 
> 
> Leave a comment, and I'll start working on more entries if Solisaureus approves of them.
> 
> Side Note: This is a victory for me as I have a difficult time writing something that doesn't push 3k-5k words.


End file.
